


did you know i want you here to warm me? (you're the only one who doesn't get me down)

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddles!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Doubt, i am projecting be quiet, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: After a hurtful comment from his father leaves Troy feeling less than great about himself, Abed gives him the comfort he needs.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	did you know i want you here to warm me? (you're the only one who doesn't get me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's a thing Troy does: whenever he's sad he immediately goes full "Where's Abed?" mode. Which led me to wanting to write a fic about Abed comforting him. The rest of this... yeah, that's just me projecting my own issues and wishes onto a character I love, so kindly look away and appreciate the fic for what it is. 
> 
> Title from Oberhofer's "Nevena".

Troy had to admit he had kind of half-assed the whole process of moving into his new apartment. He'd taken the stuff he had at Pierce's and trusted Abed to fill the rest of it. He hadn't really missed any of his other stuff until one day he looked everywhere for a jacket only to realize he'd left it back at his parents' place. 

Now there he was, at his parents’ house with Annie, surrounded by boxes and realizing for the first time just how much stuff he had left behind. They had planned to be there while his parents weren’t, just to avoid any possibility of conflict, but of course that hadn’t worked out and his father had walked in unannounced in the middle of an impromptu bubble wrap fight with Annie. They had quickly unwrapped themselves and gotten back to work, faster and more efficiently, now more eager than ever to leave the house. 

His father sat on a chair in Troy’s bedroom, silently stared at them while they packed, and Troy and Annie pretended his presence wasn’t making them sweat with intimidation. 

“Do you want these?” Annie asked, picking up a pile of long-forgotten comic books. 

“Yeah,” Troy replied without hesitation, “Abed might want them.” 

Annie gave him a small, endeared smile and placed them in a box. 

“This?” she asked, showing him a notebook he had completely forgotten about until then, full of old, scattered drawings. He almost said no, then thought Annie and Abed might like to see them, and nodded. 

“Oh, wow,” Annie said, picking up a dusty football trophy, “I remember when you won this.”

Troy winced, remembering the way he had behaved towards her in high school. 

“Yeah, I don’t need that, unless Abed-” he stopped speaking when his father stood up, swiftly taking the trophy out of Annie’s hands. 

“I remember this too,” he said gravely, staring daggers at Troy, “back from when you still had a shot at being successful, before throwing everything away like an idiot.” 

Tears immediately filled Troy’s eyes despite his best efforts, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep them from falling. 

“Hey!” Annie immediately exclaimed, “Troy is _not_ an idiot and he _still_ has the chance to be successful! Very much so, in fact. And he can do way better than some stupid high school football trophy.” 

She snatched the trophy out of Troy’s father’s hands, all respect going out the window, and tossed it in the trash can. Troy’s father simply rolled his eyes, scoffed in disappointment, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Annie rushed to Troy, who was no longer able to hold back his tears. 

“Troy.” She drew her arms around him in a sideways hug and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

He didn’t speak, but rested his head on top of hers. 

“He’s wrong, okay? You’re smart, and talented, and you can be incredibly successful. You can do anything you want to.” 

“No, he’s right,” he gasped dejectedly in between sobs, “I’m a disappointment.”

“No, you’re not,” she replied in a sad tone, “Troy, come on. You’re the best.” 

She turned to hug him fully, and he bent down to hide his face into the crook of her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he cried, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid his father coming back for more. 

“Where’s Abed?” he mumbled into her shoulder after a while. 

“I don’t know,” she replied, disentangling herself from him to grab her phone, “I’ll call him, okay?” 

He nodded, sitting down on his old bed, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he said miserably. 

“Don’t be,” Annie replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she raised her phone to her ear, “trust me, I get it.” 

Abed picked up right away, and Annie only had to tell him that Troy needed him for him to leave the film shoot he had been working on and hitch a ride with Britta. Soon they were there, Britta telling Troy’s father some excuse about them needing an extra car to fit all the boxes in, while Abed rushed upstairs to his boyfriend. 

“I’m here,” he said, sitting down beside Troy and winding an arm around his shoulders. Troy immediately leaned into the touch.

“Hi,” he sighed, gripping Abed’s shirt. 

“Hi,” Abed replied, “do you wanna go home?”

“We aren’t done,” Troy muttered. 

“That’s okay,” Annie cut in, “we’ll put some boxes in Britta’s car, she’ll drive you back to the apartment, and then I can just finish up here and bring the rest of the boxes back with me.” 

“Annie, you don’t have to-” 

Annie shushed Troy before he could continue, “I want to. Plus, I like doing this stuff.”

“Thanks,” Troy said with a small, strained smile, and let Abed pull him up to a standing position and lead him out the door. 

“Did you carry that box with one arm?” he heard Britta’s surprised voice ask Abed once they made it to her car. 

“Yes,” Abed replied matter-of-factly, “Troy’s in my other arm.” 

“How are you this tiny and this strong?” Britta wondered aloud, and Troy smiled as he felt Abed shrug. 

He curled into Abed’s side in the backseat of Britta’s car, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s neck and breathing deeply, letting his familiar scent fill his lungs. 

“Sorry,” he couldn’t help but say to Britta as she dropped them off, and absently smiled as she reassured him that it was alright. 

Abed momentarily let go of Troy once they reached their apartment door, instructing him to go sit on the couch while he and Britta brought the boxes up. Once they were done, he thanked Britta and locked the door. 

“You need to stop saying sorry so much,” he told Troy as he joined him on the couch. 

“I’m- wait, now I can’t think of anything else to say,” Troy realized with a frown. 

“Say thanks instead. You’re not a nuisance, you’re our friend and we want to help you,” Abed replied.

Troy positioned himself so that he was laying between Abed’s legs, encircled Abed’s waist with his arms and nestled his head on his chest, wanting to lose himself in everything that was Abed, wanting him to fill his senses until he couldn’t remember anything else. 

“Okay,” he muttered, “thank you, then.”

“Always,” Abed replied, stroking Troy’s hair soothingly, “do you wanna tell me what happened?” 

Troy took a sharp breath in, and exhaled shakily.

“Nothing, really. Just my father had to remind me of how I’m a huge disappointment to everyone.” 

“That’s stupid,” his boyfriend immediately bit back, “and not at all true.” 

Troy made a weird sound, between a laugh and a sob, and Abed tilted his chin up with a finger, prompting him to lock eyes with him.

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” he declared. 

“There’s loads of better people,” Troy returned, diverting his gaze. 

“No, there aren’t,” Abed insisted, “not to me. No one’s ever even tried to get me half as much as you have. And I’ve never met anyone as interesting, funny and talented as you. If I had to choose only one person to know in this or any other universe, it would be you.” 

Troy buried his face in Abed’s chest, his eyes once again filled with tears. 

“Oh no,” came Abed’s alarmed voice, “you’re crying. Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Troy reassured him, raising his head to look at him, “god, no. I just- I love you so fucking much.” 

“I love you too,” Abed said softly, “so much.” 

“You didn’t say the ‘fucking’,” Troy quipped, quirking an eyebrow. 

“It’s unnecessary,” Abed replied.

“It’s _very_ necessary,” Troy countered, “it makes all the difference.” 

“Fine,” Abed sighed, “I love you _so fucking much_.”

“That’s so sexy,” Troy commented, and leaned in for a kiss, “thank you,” he mumbled, and kissed him again. 

Abed hummed appreciatively against his lips, then hooked a hand behind Troy’s neck to guide his head slightly backwards and kissed him again, a short peck on the lips, followed by one on his cheek, then the other, his nose, his forehead, his lips again. 

“Annie sassed my dad,” Troy told him, “and threw one of my football trophies in the trash.” 

Abed hummed, continuing on his mission to kiss every inch of Troy’s skin, imbuing each press of his lips with all the love and admiration he held in his heart. 

“It was badass,” Troy continued, “I hope she’s not upset that I wanted you when she was there.” 

“She isn’t,” Abed’s lips interrupted their exploration of Troy’s body for a moment to reassure him, “she told me she finds it sweet that you always look for me when you’re sad.”

“Huh,” Troy considered, tilting his chin, something Abed took advantage of to press a gentle kiss to the side of his neck, “I guess I do.” 

“Since before we were dating,” Abed pointed out, raising Troy’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss on his palm, “Annie called it a ‘dead giveaway’.” 

“Okay, we _were_ best friends,” Troy retorted, “it _could_ have been platonic.” He knit his brows. “That means ‘just friends’, right? I think Annie told me.” 

“It does,” Abed confirmed, and pecked his lips, “and I’m glad it wasn’t.” 

“Me too,” Troy replied, and started to lean in for another kiss, but turned at the sound of the key in the lock. 

“Hey guys,” Annie called, walking into the apartment with a box, another one waiting on the doorstep. 

Abed made to stand up, but Annie gestured for him to stay, and returned to carry the other box in herself. Afterwards, she made her way towards them, crouching in front of the couch. 

“Better?” she asked Troy, a sympathetic smile on her face as she placed a comforting hand on top of his. 

“Better,” he replied with a small smile of his own, and sat up to make room for her on the couch. He patted the space next to him, “Come here.” 

He bumped her shoulder with his when she sat, and she laughed as she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Abed held onto him from the other side, and Troy turned towards him to place a swift kiss on his mouth. 

“Thanks, guys,” he said, remembering Abed’s advice. 

“Always,” Annie replied without hesitation, “you’re the best.” 

“The best,” Abed agreed, the words muffled against Troy’s neck. 

Annie interlaced her fingers with his and sighed contentedly in his arms, while Abed graced his skin with yet another kiss and whispered sweetly in his ear, and Troy started to believe that maybe, if such wonderful people loved him, he couldn’t really be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos, because one comment and/or kudos = one kiss from Abed to Troy.


End file.
